An individual viewing a real-time event in person may desire information related to the real-time event, the people engaged in the real-time event, the locale of the real-time event, and even other viewers at the locale of the real-time event. Further, the viewing individual may desire that information in such as way as to augment his or her viewing of the event. Conventionally, the only such information available to the viewer is merely the fraction of the desired information, for example that information which entities controlling the real-time event may elect to provide at a scoreboard or other display at the real-time event. Even this information does not actually augment the real time event other than by being viewable in a general, and not personal (such as personal choice), way. Consequently, the individual viewer has no, or only a very limited, way of obtaining the desired information presented in a way that is most beneficial to that individual. In addition, sales organizations desire to target advertisements to the viewing individual at the locale, based on characteristics or location of the individual. Often, such organizations have only very limited ways of targeting such advertisements.